Welcome Home ::Original Yuri::
by ChibiMitarashi
Summary: Moira's been away from home for six months, and when she finally returns, Ashlynn's happy to welcome her. The real question is how she does it...hint, hint. Warning: Yuri  Girlxgirl . First lemon.


**Welcome Home**

**T**his is my first-ever completed Yuri Lemon. So I hope you like it.

* * *

Name: Ashlynn Otto Age: 17 Looks: Curly red hair that reaches her shoulder with bangs framing her face. She has dark green eyes and a fair skin tone. 5'3", busty (32C).  
Personality: Shy, sweet, embarrased easily, quiet, level-headed

Name: Moira Thane Age: 19 Looks: Shoulder-length dark brown hair, with bangs that reach her chin. Hazel eyes and tan skin. 5'6", nice "assets" (34DD).  
Personality: Romantic, pervy, speaks her mind, carefree, lazy.

.:clickety:.

The sun shined brightly against the pale blue sky above the world, its rays beating down on those beneath it. One red-headed teenager kneeled beneath the large ball of heat, working through the soil of her garden - the summer was the best time to start in on planting.

"Ashlyyyyyyyyynn!"

She looked up at the voice with happy green eyes. She could place it anywhere, and for the last six months, she'd only heard through the speaker of her phone. "Moira!" Ashlynn scrambled to her feet and brushed the dirt from her hands, a wide smile upon her features as she ran towards her girlfriend..

The brunette grinned as she dropped her bag onto the dirt floor, catching the younger woman mid-jump. "How is my little Ashlynn doing?" she laughed, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"I missed you, you meanie!" the redhead cried, lightly pounding her fists on Moira's chest.

"Heh heh, not my fault duty called." she grinned, a perverted gleam in her hazel eyes. "But I do believe we should take this welcome home party upstairs. To your room. In your bed."

Ashlynn felt her face heat up, a blazing red bloom onto her cheeks. "Moira..."

Moira laughed as she easily grabbed up the redheaded girl bridal style and started for the backdoor of the Otto household. Her lips worked fast on Ashlynn's as they made their way to Ashlynn's room - she kicked the door shut, locked it behind her and dropped her down on the bed. Ashlynn let out a moan as Moira gently pushed her onto her back, placing a leg on either side of her.

"M-Moira...what about..."

"The door's locked if your parents come home early," the brunette whispered against other girl's neck, her fingers working at the buttons of Ashlynn's shirt. "And they won't be for awhile."

A moan slipped through the younger girl's lips as she felt Moira's mouth trail down from her neck to the top of her breasts, using her teeth to unhook the clasps on the front of her soft pink bra, and slipped her right nipple into her mouth. The redhead's cheeks darkened as her slightly older girlfriend's mouth and hands worked fast on her breasts. Moira swapped breasts, giving the left the same treatment, and used one of her free hands to slip down the younger girl's bare stomach.

"N-no f-fair," Ashlynn let out on a moan, slapping at her hand.

"Hn?"

"You're still...dressed..."

Moira chuckled as she sat up. "Then undress me, Ash."

Blushing still, she pulled Moira's shirt up, her green eyes widening as she stared at her girlfriend's breasts, threatening to spill out over the lacy black bra at any moment. "Moira...they're so big..."

Moira grinned again. "Aren't they always?" Her hands went behind her back and unhooked it, letting Ashlynn pull it off. "You can play with them all you want after I'm done..." Her mouth found its way back to Ashlynn's, her hands unbuttoning the khaki shorts her girlfriend wore. Ashlynn moaned into her mouth as Moira slipped two fingers inside of her. She pumped them inside of the younger girl, spreading them in a scissor-like motion as she did so.

Moan after moan slipped from Ashlynn's lips. God, she loved this: the feeling she got when Moira did stuff like this. How in the hell had she survived six months without it? When Moira opted out her fingers for her tongue, Ashlynn let out a moan loud enough to drown out the author's stereo system, bucking in time with her girlfriend's thrusts. "M-Moira...I'm gonna...!" The knot in her stomach tightened for a second, then loosened as she felt herself climax.

Panting, her green eyes watched as Moira licked up the juices slowly trailing down her legs. "Nice."

Ashlynn giggled and reversed the pin, straddling Moira's hips. "Now, it's my turn," she whispered quietly, attacking her slightly older girlfriend's breasts with a vengeance. Her mouth darted across them, sucking and kissing all over the soft skin within her reach.

"Mmm, Ash!"

The redhead couldn't help but grin as she moved lower, kissing down the length of the brunette's stomach, stopping only to undo the button of her jeans; she pulled them off and tossed them somewhere to the side, letting Moira's wet panties follow. Grinning wider when Moira voluntarily spread her legs, her tongue darted into the older woman, pumping in and out with all the speed she could muster.

"Oooh, Ashlynn...mm, just like that!"

Her fingers joined in, forcing a loud moan from Moira. It didn't take long to make the brunette come into her mouth, and when Moira did release, Ashlynn licked her fingers clean and crawled back up the other girl's body.

She planted a rough kiss on Moira's lips."I missed you."

"Same here." With a chuckle, her arms went around Ashlynn. "I couldn't wait to come home."

Smiling, she dropped her head onto Moira's chest and buried her face into it. "Welcome back."

~End~

* * *

Eh-heh, thanks for reading. Please rate and review! Thanks~


End file.
